<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torn From Him By Death by Arleane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512745">Torn From Him By Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane'>Arleane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remembering Martha Wayles Skelton Jefferson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, some historical inaccuracies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Separuh jiwanya pergi bersama dengan kepergian Martha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remembering Martha Wayles Skelton Jefferson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torn From Him By Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> 6 September 1782,<br/>
Hari itu kelabu.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Martha berbaring di ranjangnya, kondisinya makin melemah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tangan yang dulunya sering bertautan dengan Thomas, yang dulunya digunakan untuk membelainya dalam pangkuannya, tak mampu lagi membalas genggaman tangan suaminya dengan erat. Cahaya yang dulu kerap menyinari hidupnya dengan sinarnya, kini meredup. Terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan bagi dirinya untuk melihat Martha dalam kondisi seperti ini.</p><p>Di antara menit-menit yang mereka habiskan dalam kesunyian, Martha yang beruntungnya masih memiliki secercah tenaga berusaha duduk untuk meraih kertas dan pena yang berada di meja di samping ranjang. Ia mulai menulis. Thomas yang penasaran akan apa yang Martha tulis melongok untuk melihatnya, hingga memorinya tiba-tiba muncul dalam permukaan, mengingat kalimat itu sebagai bagian dalam sebuah novel yang sering mereka baca, 'The Life and Opinions About Tristram Shandy, Gentlemen'. Sebelum Martha dapat menyelesaikan keseluruhannya, tangannya berhenti menulis, menunjukkan ketidakmampuannya untuk melanjutkan. Mata hazelnya menatap lekat mata hazel Thomas, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk meneruskan bagiannya.</p><p>
  <i>Time wastes too fast, every letter<br/>
I trace tells with what rapidity<br/>
Life follows my pen. The days and hours<br/>
Of it are flying over our heads like<br/>
Clouds of windy day never to return--<br/>
More every thing presses on<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Thomas menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengambil pena dari Martha, berdoa agar ia tak bergetar saat menulis.</p><p>
  <i>And every time I kiss thy hand to bid adieu<br/>
Every absence which follow it<br/>
Are preludes to that eternal separation<br/>
Which we are shortly to make!<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Usai Thomas menyelesaikan bagiannya, yang sebenarnya belum selesai karena ia sudah tak mampu lagi melanjutkan, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Putri pertama mereka, Patsy, datang bersama adiknya, Polly, untuk menjenguk Martha. Patsy dan Polly duduk tanpa suara di samping kanan Martha, menemani sang ibu di ranjang kematiannya hingga ajal menjemput. Hati Thomas makin hancur tatkala ia memikirkan bagaimana mereka akan tumbuh dewasa tanpa figur seorang ibu. Bagaimanapun, hanya ayah takkan cukup, apalagi ia adalah pria yang sibuk. Patsy dan Polly akan merasakan tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari Martha. Martha yang ia kasihi, Martha yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.</p><p>Situasi kembali hening untuk beberapa waktu, semuanya kembali larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Martha mulai menangis. Thomas membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, menghapus air matanya yang menetes bagai rintik hujan, menahan air matanya sendiri yang siap menetes kapan saja. Tangan Martha menggenggam tangan Thomas yang berada di pipinya.</p><p>"Thomas... bila aku memberimu janji, apa kau akan memenuhinya?"</p><p>"Ya! Tentu, Patty. Janji macam apa?"</p><p>"Ingat bagaimana ibu tiriku memperlakukanku?"</p><p>Thomas mengangguk.</p><p>"Berjanjilah untuk takkan menikah lagi, Thomas."</p><p>"Aku berjanji, Martha. Aku berjanji dengan sepenuh hidupku."</p><p>Thomas menggenggam tangan Martha erat sebelum mencium tangannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Otaknya mengukir janji yang diberi Martha dalam memorinya. Tentu ia takkan menikah lagi. Tiada wanita sesempurna Martha Wayles Skelton Jefferson dalam hidupnya. Tak akan ada yang dapat menggantikannya.</p><p>Pukul 11:45, Martha menghembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Martha Jefferson, Martha-nya, diambil paksa darinya oleh kematian. Thomas Jefferson tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat selama ini. Tak ada lagi yang akan mendekapnya erat di kala senyapnya malam. Tak ada lagi yang akan membacakannya untaian kalimat dari novelnya dengan suara malaikatnya. Tak ada lagi yang akan memadukan suara piano dengan alunan biolanya. Tak ada lagi yang akan menikmati masa tua bersamanya, duduk berdua di kala senja, menikmati jerih payah dari negara yang telah mereka bangun, setelah ia pensiun dari segala kegiatan politiknya.</p><p>Separuh jiwanya pergi bersama dengan kepergian Martha.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>To the memory of Martha Jefferson,<br/>
Daughter of John Wayles and Martha Eppes<br/>
Born October 19th, 1748, O.S.<br/>
Intermarried with Thomas Jefferson<br/>
January 1st, 1772<br/>
Torn from him by death<br/>
September 6th, 1782<br/>
This monument of his love is inscribed<i><b></b></i></b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Ingin berbagi luka. Entri pertama di fandom 1776 dan Historical RPF karena sedang haus Thomartha. Terima kasih pada 'He Plays The Violin' dari 1776 di bagian 'When heaven calls to me, sing me no sad elegy' :'))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>